bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellaneous People
Minor characters or various individuals that come through The Big Bang Theory universe. Noel De Souza as Older Indian Man The Space Probe Disintegration who Raj got mad at the Hindu temple. Edward Lieberman as Man The Anxiety Optimization who was the bus passenger who turned into an when Sheldon was overtired and hallucinating. Hewitt as Lizzy The Itchy Brain Simulation was the Indian girl that Penny set Raj up with whom he bored on their date. Christine Corpuz as Woman The Raiders Minimization who Raj and Stuart tried to pick up in a bar. Dawson Fletcher as Justin The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student at Howard's old middle school. Briana Cuoco as Gretchen The Tangible Affection Proof who was an ex-girlfriend of Penny's who got proposed to by Penny's old boyfriend during her and Leonard's Valentine's Day dinner. And she is Kaley's sister. Craig Gillis as Car Thief #1 The Bakersfield Expedition who stole Leonard's car. Frank Alvaez as Car Thief #2 The Bakersfield Expedition who stole Leonard's car. Janelle Mara as Claire The Holographic Excitation who was a Halloween party guest that tries to start a conversation with Stuart. Jadon Sand as Aaron The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who is a guest witnessing Howard's magic show at his cousin's birthday party. Dusan Brown as Jeremy The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who is a guest witnessing Howard's magic show at his cousin's birthday party. Blake Berris as Kevin The Ornithophobia Diffusion who at a bar Penny strikes up a conversation when out with Leonard as friends. Ashley Austin Morris as Laura The Ornithophobia Diffusion who at a bar Leonard strikes up a conversation when out with Penny as friends. Tiffany Dupont as Angela The Wildebeest Implementation who Raj spoke to at a coffee shop while on a experimental drug. Jesse Heiman as Friend The 21-Second Excitation who was attending the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie. Janet Hill as Herself The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification who played herself and is Steve Wozniak's wife. Artie O'Daly as Young Bozite The Bozeman Reaction who robs Sheldon when he arrives in Bozeman, Montana. Matt Barr as Mike The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary who is playing in the Mystic Warriors or Ka'a tournament at the comic book store. Jade Zdanow as Rebecca The Friendship Algorithm who was the little girl Sheldon tried to creepily make friends with. Sandra Marquez as Woman The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics Bowl team. Sergio Enrique as Son The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics Bowl team. Emma Degerstedt as Emma The Jerusalem Duality was the teenage girl that prodigy Dennis Kim hooked-up with. Talbott Lin as Chinese Leonard The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization who a nerd in China who looked just like Leonard. Howard Chan as Chinese Sheldon The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization who a nerd in China who looked just like Sheldon. Sierra Edwards as Summer The Luminous Fish Effect who was Howard's paid date at party to meet the new physics department head, Eric Gablehauser. Blake Anderson as Trevor The Line Substitution Solution as the guy who cut in the movie line in front of Sheldon. Amanda Payton as Ainsley The Line Substitution Solution as the woman who pointed out that Sheldon also cut having had Stuart hold his place in line. Joey Rich as the man The Proton Regeneration as the man who was in pain after having the vasectomy just before Howard's procedure. Efrain Gomez as the employee The Collaboration Contamination. Joel Murray as Doug The Recollection Dissipation. Edward Lieberman as Man's voice The Occupation Recalibration. Robert Clotworthy as Headmaster in The Graduation Transmission of Leonard's old high school. Tom Michelsen as a Comic Book Store Patron in The Comet Polarization. Gene Hatcher as a Comic Book Store Patron in The Comet Polarization. Christopher Baskerville as a Restaurant Patron in The Athenaeum Allocation. Marcello Aurelio Lanfranchi as a Airline Passenger in The Long Distance Dissonance. Priya Gopalan as a Bar Patron in The Geology Methodology. Arne Starr as the Dead Detective in The Novelization Correlation as the victim in Leonard's novel. Efrain Gomez as the Zangen Employee in Collaboration Contamination who gets the visiting Bernadette a coffee and ignores Penny. Forest Baker as the Comic Con Collector in Comic-Con Conundrum. Ellen DeGeneres as Herself in The Geology Elevation who appears when Sheldon and Bert attend her show. Lisbeth Kingsley as an Audition Actress in The Communication Deterioration who Penny meets when she tries out for a Kevin Smith movie. Bruce Holman as Airport Pedestrian in The Intimacy Acceleration when Howard tries to collect his mother's ashes. Daniel Levitin as Professor in Cafeteria in The Focus Attenuation. Aiberto D'Fonseca as a Bar Patron in The Misinterpretation Agitation in the bar that Bernadette and Amy visit. Cici Leah Campbell as Bar Patron in The Mommy Observation in the bar that Sheldon and Howard visit. Adora Soleil Bricher as Mini-Bernadette in The Convention Conundrum who appeared in the tea room the girls visited. Franklin J. Sterns as Drunken Scientist in The Hofstadter Insufficiency who attended the faculty mixer. Bryan Stamp as Library Graduate Student in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who appears in the library that Raj and Lucy visit. Chris Smith as Matt in The Tangible Affection Proof as the man who proposes to Gretchen. Ashley Shewell as the Cafeteria Student in The Proton Resurgence. [Zack Scott as Party Guest in The Hofstadter Insufficiency. Ian Reed Kesler as Paramedic #1 in The Proton Resurgence who picks up Professor Proton. Seaonna Chanadet as the Eye-rolling Student in The Contractual Obligation Implementation in the classroom that the guys visit. Paul Michael Blair as Employee in The Proton Resurgence who picks up Professor Proton. Meli Alexander as Cheesecake Factory Patron in The Itchy Brain Simulation. Zack Sonnenberg as the Bachelor Party attendee in The Stag Convergence. Stephane Nicoli as Guy at the Movies in The Decoupling Fluctuation. Derek Blankenship as Guy in Club in The Santa Simulation. Johnny Vinton as Bollywood Dancer in The Thespian Catalyst in Raj's fantasy. Crystal the Monkey as Ricky the Smoking Monkey in The Agreement Dissection as the monkey that Amy was letting stay at her apartment. Drew Annen as Cheesecake Factory Patron in The Benefactor Factor. Lisa Randall as Extra in The Engagement Reaction. Michael Shawn McCracken as Gorn in The Apology Insufficiency who haunts Sheldon in his dreams. Kristen Kimmick as Movie Goer in The Apology Insufficiency. Jade Holden as Girl in Line at Park in The Zazzy Substitution. Janet Hill as Janet Hill in The Contractual Obligation Implementation in the classroom that the guys visit. Ren Hanami as Singer in The Pants Alternative where Sheldon is getting an award. Chadney Brewer as Jedi in The Justice League Recombination at Stuart's New year's Eve party. Jannette Bloom as Woman in The Spaghetti Catalyst. Lori Anne Shields as Raj's Bar Lady in The Hofstadter Isotope. Matt Barr as Mike in The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary. Craig Duda as Delivery Man in The Big Bran Hypothesis. Joel Brooks as Professor Goldfarb in The Jerusalem Duality as Professor that Sheldon discusses his New Jerusalem project in Mexico with. John Druzba as Restaurant Patron in The Tangerine Factor. William Ngo as Chinese International Grad Student in The Tangerine Factor. Alex Strahle as Kid Playing Guitar in The Jerusalem Duality. Rachel Steele as Cafeteria Patron in The Romance Resonance. Rachel Steele as Cafeteria Patron in The Workplace Proximity. Cindera Che as Ballroom Dancer in The Agreement Dissection. Lexie Contursi as Beautiful Woman in The Hesitation Ramification. (Scenes deleted) Jareb Dauplaise as Jeff in The Fetal Kick Catalyst who asks Penny for her autograph at Comic Con. Robert Noble as Older Gentleman in The Locomotion Interruption who Sheldon sans pants approaches at the Kingman AZ train station. Tucker Aibrizzi as Christopher in The Fetal Kick Catalyst who asks Penny for her autograph at Comic Con. Kaliko Kauahi as Marta in The Gorilla Dissolution who works for the stage crew of Penny's gorilla movie. Tonja Kahlens as Woman in The Locomotion Interruption who Sheldon sans pants approaches at the Kingman AZ train station. Rick Gifford as Guy in The Bakersfield Expedition. John Mendoza as the Chauffeur in The Re-Entry Minimization whom Bernadette meets at the airport. Megan McGown as the Cynthia in The Tenant Disassociation who owes the drone that Howard and Raj find. D'Kia Anderson as the Hostess in The Monetary Insufficiency that Sheldon meets in a Las Vegas casino. Joey Rich as the Man in The Proton Regeneration that got a vasectomy immediately before Howard. Brian Safi as Daniel in The Gorilla Dissolution who works for the stage crew of Penny's gorilla movie. Rebecca Ann Johnson as Attractive Redhead in [Perspiration Implementation who Sheldon met in a sports bar and who he thought looked like a clown. Shane Blades as Customer in The Valentino Submergence. Arshad Aslam as Candidate #3 in The 2003 Approximation when Sheldon was interviewing new roommates after Leonard says he is moving in with Penny. Casper Smart as Travis in The Gorilla Dissolution who works for the stage crew of Penny's gorilla movie. Anil Margsahayam as Man in The Locomotion Interruption who Sheldon sans pants approaches at the Kingman AZ train station. Dawson Fletcher as Justin in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who Raj meets in the library. Frank Alvarez as Car Thief #2 in The Bakersfield Expedition who steals Leonard's car. Bob Stephenson as Wendell in The Tenant Disassociation who lives in their apartment building. Patrick Daniel as a Comic Book Store Customer in The Comet Polarization. Evan Charest as the Croupier in The Monetary Insufficiency that Sheldon meets in a Las Vegas casino. Jeffrey Cade Ross Brown as Toby in The Solo Oscillation as the bar mitzvah candidate. Brooke Baumer as the Denise in The Proposal Proposal as the city clerk that gives Shamy their marriage license. Amanda Payton as the Ainsley in The Line Substitution Solution as the movie goer who objects to Sheldon having his spot in the line saved. Josh Banday as Nolan in The Gorilla Dissolution who works for the stage crew of Penny's gorilla movie. Kurt Koehler as Candidate #2 in The 2003 Approximation when Sheldon was interviewing new roommates after Leonard says he is moving in with Penny. Patrika Darbo as Grace in The Perspiration Implementation who Sheldon tried to pick up in a sports bar. Diamond White as Girl #2 in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student the classroom where the guys are talking about science. Diamond White as Jeremy in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who watched Howard's birthday party magic show. Chris Reed as Todd Zarnecki in The Zarnecki Incursion who stole Sheldon's W-O-W virtual stuff. Caleb Prince as Jess in The Athenaeum Allocation. Edward James Gage as Nicholas in The Reclusive Potential. Parvesh Cheena as Marcus in The Tenant Disassociation who lives in their apartment building. Mark Berry as the Pit Boss in The Monetary Insufficiency that Sheldon meets in a Las Vegas casino. Eric Normington as man in The Bitcoin Entanglement. Doug Morency as the stranger in The Collaboration Fluctuation. Marissa Cuevas as Danielle in The Collaboration Fluctuation who shows an interest in Raj's after his planetarium show and gives him her phone number. Declan Churchill Carter as five-year old in The Meemaw Materialization. Blake Anderson as Trevor in The Line Substitution Solution where he steps in front of Sheldon in line and they argue. Craig Welzbacher as Candidate #1 in The 2003 Approximation when Sheldon was interviewing new roommates after Leonard says he is moving in with Penny. Megan Heyn as Natalie in The Perspiration Implementation who Sheldon tried to pick up in a sports bar. Piper Mackenzie Harris as Girl #1 in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student the classroom where the guys are talking about science. Christine Corpuz as Girl #1 in The Raiders Minimization. Charlotte Newhouse as Joy in The Desperation Emanation as Leonard's loud obnoxious blind date. Sergio Enrique as Son in The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's team. Cynthia Holloway as Roberta in The Middle-Earth Paradigm as the hippie at Penny's Halloween party. Ellie Reed as Jenna in The Sibling Realignment. Walton Goggins as Oliver in The Separation Triangulation as the husband of Raj's girlfriend Nell. Kevin Smith as Kevin Smith in The Fortification Implementation as himself when he calls into Wil Wheaton's Internet podcast. Yoshi Barrigas as Trent Daniels in The Earworm Reverberation as Fo Eric Peterson as Eric in The Locomotive Manipulation as Sheldon's new train friend he met on his Valentine's Day date with Amy. Morgan Hewitt as Lizzy in The Itchy Brain Simulation. Karl T. Wright as Jimmy in The Launch Acceleration. Nick Clifford as Phil in The Vacation Solution. Chriselle Almeida as Lakshmi Choudry in The Transporter Malfunction who wants to marry Raj as a cover for being gay. Ajgie Kirkland as Louie/Louise in The Staircase Implementation who live across from Sheldon when Leonard moved in. Lauri Johnson as Mrs. Gunderson in The Lunar Excitation who lives downstairs from Sheldon and Leonard and heard Leonard and Penny's drunken sexual escapades. Sandra Marquez as Woman The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics Bowl team. Mark Hames as Tom The Barbarian Sublimation who was found on line by Sheldon for Penny to have coitus with. Kimberly Jeppson as Vicki in The Middle-Earth Paradigm as the nurse at Penny's Halloween party. Beth Behrs as Nell in The Separation Triangulation as Raj's girlfriend Nell who is recently separated from her husband. Tate Ellington as Mitchell in The Skywalker Incursion as the Wookie obsessed fan that the guys meet at Skywalker Ranch. Tony Fonss as Student in The Romance Resonance. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cast